Enemy combatants often use explosive devices such as improvised explosive devices to cause damage, injury, and death. Accordingly, military personnel are trained to deal with explosive devices. During training, military personnel may use simulators that simulate the explosions caused by explosive devices.
Explosive device simulators that provide realistic simulations better train military personnel to deal with explosive devices. Moreover, the simulations should be safe in order to avoid harming military personnel. Accordingly, it is desirable to have explosive device simulators that provide realistic, yet safe, simulations of explosions.